Q
| author =Keith R.A. DeCandido | publisher =Pocket Books | format =Paperback | published =September 2007 | reformat = | reprint = | pages =304 | ISBN =ISBN 1-4165-2741-9 | omnibus = | date =2380 | stardate = |}} Q&A was the second of three TNG relaunch novels released in 2007 as part of TNG's 20th Anniversary and featured Q. Introduction (blurb) Nearly two decades ago, Jean-Luc Picard took command of the ''U.S.S. Enterprise''™ NCC-1701-D. The captain knew it was an honor without equal. His new command bore the name of Enterprise. The people who had commanded other like-named starships had gone down in Starfleet's annals. Some officers would be intimidated, but they would not have been given command of Enterprise. On her first mission, the Enterprise was sent to Farpoint Station. A simple, straightforward investigation. Perfect for a crew that had never served together. Then there was Q. An omnipotent lifeform that seemed bent on placing obstacle after obstacle in the ship's -- and in particular in Picard's -- way. And it hadn't ended with that first mission. When he was least expected, Q would appear. Pushing, prodding, testing. At times needling captain and crew with seemingly silly, pointless, and maddening trifles. Then it would turn all too serious, and the survival of Picard's crew was in Q's hands. Why was it today that Picard was remembering the day he took command of the Enterprise-D? Now he commanded a new ship, the Enterprise-E. His crew was different. There was nothing about Gorsach that in the least resembled Farpoint. But Picard couldn't shake the feeling that something all too familiar was going on. All too awful. All too Q. Summary Characters USS Enterprise personnel Beverly Crusher • Jordan • Miranda Kadohata • Geordi La Forge • Zelik Leybenzon • Jean-Luc Picard • T'Lana • Worf, son of Mogh • Tropp • La Monica • Mimouni • Natasha Stolovitzky • Kapsis • Harley de Lange • Vogel • Joanna Faur • Jill Rosado • Luptowski • Balidemaj • Taurik Others Wesley Crusher • Donatra • Kathryn Janeway • Klag, son of M'Raq • Krytak • Norvid • Q • William T. Riker • Elizabeth Shelby • Deanna Troi • Galeckas • T'Relek • Liravek • Vogusta • Darsook • Neek • Zali • Danee • Sheel • Liswan • Refeek • Pak-Cho Deng • Sebastian Stolovitzky • Gar Tarklem • Ariana Rodriguez • T'Vorak • Richard Galen • Martin Madden • Hedril • Thomas Halloway • Christine Vale • Branson • Perim (Alternate) • Cintron • Dryanushkina Referenced Jonathan Archer • Pancho Barnes • James T. Kirk • Guinan • Tal'Aura • Chuck Yeager • Rothman • Ian Karapips • Esmeralda • Bridget • Jenni • Dorian • Efrak chim Gorsach • Trelane • Rebekah Grabowski • Franco Garcia • Jean-Claude Mbuto • T'Sora • Gldrnksrb • Soon-Tek Han • Chiroka • Helga Van Mayter • Data • Hanok • Clia • Ryno • Anndii • Keith Hughes • Emck • Aenni • Vance Haden • Viksash References Starships and vehicles ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • ( ) • Shakikein • Keta • FSS Enterprise • USV Enterprise • US Enterprise • ISS Enterprise • USS Enterprise (Alternate) • IKS Qu' • USS Enterprise (Alternate 1) • ESS Enterprise • USS Stargazer (Alternate) • USS Sovereign (Alternate) • USS Enterprise (Alternate 2) *Romulan Bird-of-Prey - Arest • Elieth • Esemar (Bird-of-Prey) • Lallasthe Referenced: Aspac • Enterprise (NX-01) • Jovis • • • • Shuttlecraft Pike • • Windfall Locations Gorsach IX • Q Continuum • Space Station Bravo • Trakliv system • Lakeside on Cestus III • Gaia system • Phnadrux Referenced: Artalierh • California • Earth • Happy Bottom Riding Club • Talos IV • Two Worlds • Bacco University • Beta Omicron Delta III • Ydriej • Starbase 185 • Dessica II • Vahni Vahtupali • Leyles system • Berengaria • Void • KMH-5 system • Xintil Nebula • Vela 3AG • Gum Nebula Races and cultures Human • Q Continuum • Vulcan • Karemma • Malon Referenced: Borg • Vidiian • Haakonian States and Organizations Federation Starfleet • Imperial Romulan State • Romulan Star Empire • United Federation of Planets Others astronaut • automated janitorial system • croissant • dedication plaque • desert • d'k tahg • Happy Bottom Riding Club • horseshoe • jam • steak • Ten-Forward • hasperat • LIngta' • lo mein • Grakizh • quinine water • Taknar gizzards • Grapok sauce • Jambalaya a la Sisko • Selcundi Drema • hytritium • kanar • Ilecs • Leyles ink • sknort • therhea • smap • risotto • mozzarella • Wensleydale • yrilijk • Irish cheddar • Gouda • trwoqa • lemto • Grinnak Information * Alongside various other books, episodes, persons and resources, author Keith R.A. DeCandido acknowledges his use of this wiki as a research tool in the afterword of this novel. * The back of the book contains an exceprt from the next Post-Nemesis TNG novel; Before Dishonor, by Peter David. Related Stories Connections | after1=Before Dishonor | typea= | author=Keith R.A. DeCandido | formata= | beforea=The Mirror-Scaled Serpent | aftera=Four Lights | prevMB=Not yet placed | nextMB=Not yet placed | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | voyages1=Ente | adbefore1= | adafter1=Before Dishonor | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | voyages3= | adbefore3= | adafter3= | }} Category:TNG Novels